Extreme Mission: The Magellan Heist
The Magellan Heist is an extreme mission unlocked by adding The Magellan Heist Card Pack cards. This is the second extreme mission. Briefing Vesper One wants another item. Amy Cahill assists you this time. She told you that Ferdinand Magellan was the first explorer to circumnavigate (circled) the globe. In his journey, he might hide the item V-1 is looking for. The mission will be more challenging than before. Our objectives: #Have training with new spytools. #Retrace Magellan's journey, also collecting evidences. #Do the secret operation to retrieved the object. Cahill Training As usual in Attleboro, Massachussets, USA Air Blaster TRAINING Use left and right button to move, hold the left mouse button to charge the power, and release the button to unleashed it. Move the pointer to point where you shoot. You need to uncover what Arnold's, Ham pitbull, dug. Climbing Gadget TRAINING Use C and M button to climb, press the buttons one to another, like pedaling a bicycle. Madrigal Raft TRAINING Use the left and right arrow keys to move. First, avoid the rivercoast. Two, avoid anything floats on the water. Third, all comes together for a final simulation. Submersible TRAINING Use the arrow keys to control the submarine. Avoid boulders as you made your way to the bottom to finish the simulation. After you done all your training, you got a call from Ian. He replaces Amy and Dan while they're away. Gathering Information Everything will be added to smartphone for every evidence found 'Puerto San Julian, Argentina' Here lies Magellan crews who tried to stage a mutiny. Their bones might reveal something. Use the airblaster to uncover the bones. You discovered that there are spies in Magellan crews. 'Strait of Magellan, Chile' This is the strait which Ferdinand crossed by. Use the raft to navigate the passage. In the end, you found an anchor with a message. You discovered that Magellan was protecting an artifact. 'Tierra del Fuego, Chille' This place once visitted by Magellan. Use the climbing gear to climb to the caves. Be careful! This time with wind. On the top, carved on the rock, is a message. You learned that Magellan was sent to hide something. 'Mactan Island, Philippines' This is where Ferdinand were killed, and we need to check his sunk ship. Use the submersible to reached the bottom and avoid the eels. You examined the area, and found there's no artifact in the ship. 'Lisbon, Portugal' Some of Magellan's belongings ended up in museums. There might be something important inside. Open the puzzle box. It's easy, put the shapes where they belong. But, there's a catch, if you're taking too long, the ones you placed will popped out, and you need to place it again. So, open the box in a rush way. Inside, you found papers, and a notebook, learned to follow the star of Orion. 'Berlin, Germany' This is where Atticus last seen. Talk to him, and see if he could bring you info about Magellan. Choose the correct speech bubbles to gain trust. After the conversation you learned that Magellan was fascinated with Guam. Once you got all the leads, you got a call from Ian. The evidences collected leads that the item is hidden somewhere in Guam, but that place is already a U.S Navy Base. The Heist It's nightfall, and it's time to do the heist. Time limit: 6 minutes #Use the raft to navigate the waters to sneak in from the island #Follow the Orion star. Use the arrow keys to control the cross horse, then click on the star if it's correct #Control the submersible to the bottom, avoid the underwater mines, and retrieved the object #Open the box like that you did in Lisbon Magellan's Gear This is the item Vesper One is looking for. We dropped that item in a waiting room, and the Vesper will take it away. Delivery is done. Mission is complete Category:Missions Category:Shatterproof Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Extreme Mission 2: The Magellan Heist Category:Cahills vs. Vespers